Wendo's luck
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Wendo is sick to death of being he fool guy and having bad luck so he decides to do something but Matty get's a feeling that it wont end well
1. Chapter 1

Wendo's luck

It was a nice sunny day in the Splatville village every one was having a good time...well not everyone Wendo was having yet another day when bad luck pierced him like a dagger in the back. He was known in Splatville to be a very unlucky peson.

"Ugh why is it me that gets it 24/7?" Wendo asked his best mate Matty.

Matty just shrugged.

"It's just that every time I go on a mission with the others I say something like "On the bright side at least the whatever alarm system as gone off ." I always get blamed for jinxing." Wendo sighed.

"..." Matty was quiet for abit he hadn't spoken to anyone all morning now it was 3:10PM 10 secs later Burns said, "Well Wendo I don't think your unlucky mate."

Wendo couldn't believe it '_at last...Matty seems to only think I am lucky' _

"Matthew...er sorry Matty in the anti Splatville world..." Wendo was then cut off , Matty had a hunch on what was going though his best ates mind.

"No bad idea your alter ego whom goes by the name of Threats he maybe a lucky guy but he is not a very nice guy." Matty said sternly.

"I don't believe you Burns." Wendo huffed.

"Well then...BLAZE!" Matty shouted.

"He can't hear you from here." Wendo said.

Suddenly a flash of flames appeared in Wendo's bedroom.

"AGH!" Wendo shrieked.

Soon as Wendo screamed, Burns and Blaze laughed.

"HAHAHA Wendo what was that?" Burns asked.

"HAHA YOU JUST SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL HAHAHA!" Blaze was in hysterical laughter.

(Down stares)

"What's Matty laughing at now he sounds like Kook." Thorne groaned in disbelief.

"But Matthew doesn't like birds." Gildar said posing.

Kook frowned at what the self centred Viking said. "B-B-But Matty has been near me and he hasn't ran off terrified." The bird protested.

"Well you are different so..." Grace said.

"Oh that's a relief..." Kook sighed.

(In Wendo's bedroom)

"So that's why I wanna have good luck I keep gettin' told I am nothing but bad luck." Wendo finished.

"Threats is not nice he has threatened everyone in my world so as King which I am he has to be supervised when goin' out... he threatened me once he told me if I didn't hand over the crown he woulda killed me." Blaze sighed, remembering the entire thing.

"What did you do to him?" Burns asked.

"Banished him to the dimension of darkness I used to live there I was only a tiny little speck of negative energy." Blaze said.

Matty looked at his power rings on his wrists, "But I don't get how you got into my power rings..."

"That's another story you'll find out soon." Blaze yawned.

"Blaze dude I need good luck I am sick to death of being the fool guy." Wendo growled.

"OK We will go to the dimension but it will be hard also there is a 75% Chance of running into the place where you and Matty came from before you came here it will be different or not mind." Blaze sighed.

"Huh?" Matty Burns was feeling bamboozled.

"Well let's go." Wendo said sitting up from his bed then griped his right hand man tightly.

"Not so tight man!" Matty Burns grunted.

"Um do any of two have a Time Emerald I need one for dimension travel." Blaze said feeling embarrassed.

Matty Burns pulled out a cyan blue gem out of his trouser pocket.

"That's Elliott's." Wendo gasped, "He'll go mad."

"He hasn't noticed yet." Blaze retorted getting the emerald, "Now hold on tight TIME CONTROLE!"

The trio warped not knowing what they'll face on the way to the dark dimension.

_'_ _Wendo Mhogolo out of everything you have done and...other stuff this one you'll regret Were and Rocket Shadic will find out I can feel it.' _Burns thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

(At the castle)

"Has any one seen Matt and Wendo?" Rocket asked from another room

"Well they where in Wendo's bedroom then I heard Matty shout 'Time Control." Kook said, hovering up to Were Shadic.

"Where would they go though?" Thorne asked.

"I dunno maybe they went to see some defender." Shaiden said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well just hope they get back soon." Rocket said walking swiftly into the prep room making the defenders jump.

"Hi King Rocket." James said bowing.

"James you don't have to bow down." Rocket said nervously.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well me and Were are not used to it despite the face we have been Kings for some time." The youngest Shadic sighed "We're only teens and you lot are adults."

"And?" Tinkor asked.

"It's just odd." Were Shadic said.

"Um is there anything you wanted to tell us?" Crocness asked.

"Yes meeting at 3:30PM sharp Kook, if you see Matt and Wendo tell them about the meeting also tell them to bring a note pad and pen." Rocket said.

Kook put on his goggles and flew out of an open window after saying good bye.

(At the dimension of darkness)

Matt, Blaze and Wendo where out side near a prison fortress the atmosphere was highly eerie. The dimension of darkness it was always dark 24 hours no sun came out just the stars and moon, ravens ,crows and bats flew around squawking and squeaking in the dead forest in flocks/swarms eyeing victims whom pass by may never to be seen again, hooded people walked around eyeing by passers putting fear into their hearts, dirt roads, canyons and mountains, rotted homes ans sign posts, rusty gates and door hinges that creaked, closing unexpectedly by themselves, wolves and coyotes on top of cliffs howling at the moon, thunder boomed lighting flashed heavy rain poured down very fast every plant was dead but the grey grass bed stood tall.

"I wanna go home." Matty gulped his heart was pounding, teeth chattering, stomach tied up in knots, knees shaking finally tears swam round the rims of his emerald green eyes.

"Burns I have been guiding you and Wendo here the reason why I did so was because nothing bad could have happened to you please man up you're a man not a chicken." Blaze growled in frustration.

"I have water on me Blaze don't make use it." Burns threatened.

"..." The fire lord tensed up he hated water to the bone.

"Oh c'mon can we just go on in this building and get it over and done with please." Wendo shouted like Skabb.

"Fine follow me." Blaze said.

"I think I'll stay out here." Matty stuttered.

"OK but if someone walks up to you run inside." Blaze instructed.

Matty Burns nodded.

When Blaze and Wendo walked into the fortress Burns's conscience started acting up.

"Don't worry about Wendo he won't hurt you or anyone." Matty's devil chortled, " any ways it never hurt anyone to be threaten."

"You must help your friend reassure him he is a lucky person." Matty's angel said in a soft voice, "Help the poor guy back on his feet."

Burns gulped his mind was telling him something bad will happen to his Aussie buddy also Matt got a feeling if Wendo asked Matty if he'd has any last words he knew what he would say.


End file.
